Begin Again
by Ameji
Summary: After a massive heartbreak, Marinette accepts a date and starts to believe in love again. Based on the song Begin Again by Taylor Swift. A/U where they're all just normal humans.


**Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do  
Turned the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do**

Marinette fixed her hair in the mirror, making sure her high bun didn't have any stray hairs sticking out. Recently she was told by more than one person that it looked really good, so under the circumstances of her life, she decided to change to it from her past pigtails.

It had been a painful year.

Three years ago, she finally got the courage to confess her feelings to Adrien Agreste. Somehow, he'd accepted them, and they dated until he broke it off on what was supposed to be their second anniversary.

They'd faced too many obstacles that eventually tore them apart: his modeling brought a _lot _of problems with female fans, his father was against their relationship, trying to keep him locked up as much as he could, and it started to feel like he wasn't even interested in her anymore after a year.

She wasn't completely innocent in the breakup either, but his brushing off her concerns all the time was enough for the end to be mutual. Still, though, she was incredibly heartbroken. In hindsight, her teenage years felt dominated by him. She'd fallen in love at 13, confessed at 16, and now here she was with her 19th birthday in a couple months. She'd graduated high school but had decided to take some time before applying to a fashion design college.

Despite having a lot of hobbies, she felt her life had been too revolved around Adrien, when he liked her or not. The last eight months were filled with her getting over him and swearing off love, spending time with her friends and doing fashion commissions instead.

Until a week ago.

Luka Couffaine, yes, _the _Luka, had officially asked her out on a date. He knew full-well she had sworn off love, but by some convincing of her friends and the example from her parents on what love was _really _about, she agreed. She'd had some sort of feelings for him before, and even through her denial she still got butterflies when he'd asked her to go on a date with him.

So here she was, fluffing out her personally designed dress and slipping on high heels she'd learned to walk in without tripping years prior. Adrien didn't really like when she wore them out of needless concern for her safety, but once they broke up, she'd been rocking them.

She left much earlier than the time they set to meet up. It was intentional; normally she would ask for a ride from her dad, but the day was so nice. A walk with some music was exactly the kind of simple joy she'd started to revel in. Especially when she was listening to the songs that spoke to her heart.

Adrien wasn't a music snob per se, but there were a few on her playlist that he never understood why she liked despite her constant lectures about interpreting the words and what they meant mixed with the specific melody. The current favourite was an acoustic version of a slower song from a relatively unknown American band. The character they sang of was relatable, and she felt like both crying and smiling when she mentally sang with it.

After waving goodbye to her parents, she stepped outside and was instantly glad she made the call to put on sunscreen. Above her was a deep blue sky that was clear except for the occasional small cloud. The suns rays weren't overwhelmingly hot, but enough to warm her skin. A perfect early June day.

**Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wait  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is, but I do**

The restaurant her date had invited her to was only a few blocks away from the Eiffel tower. Knowing him, the table would be outside with a nice view of the attraction and possibly within earshot of some street music.

Marinette thought back to when she was 15 and had first met him. They'd been friends for a while and hung out a bunch when she first started designing his band's outfits. There was an incident at one point involving a famous 'musician' who almost got away with stealing one of their songs, and it was the only time she'd ever seen him seriously mad. Once it was resolved, he'd actually confessed he'd been in love with her since they met.

Looking back, she felt bad for not considering him a lot more than she had. She was much too focused on Adrien and eventually decided to go for it. He'd been nothing but supportive despite her not choosing him. He'd even volunteered his shoulder to cry on whenever things weren't going well. So, when he asked her to a late lunch on a Wednesday, as two young adults not in school anymore, she felt maybe she could fix her mistakes.

As she approached the restaurant, a mild blush dusted her cheeks when she saw him there already. He was standing in front of the gated area looking like his head was in the clouds. And here she thought _she _was being early for once. In her defense, she was rarely early or even on time to anything. She also wasn't used to being waited on for a date; her ex had almost always shown up at least twenty minutes late, no doubt because of his father. But he never blamed him, and eventually stopped apologizing.

Shaking her head from the thoughts of him, she focused on approaching the patient man in front of her. Once he recognized the oncoming click of her heels, he spun around with a delighted look lighting up his face. "Marinette!" he greeted. "I got us a table just over here."

He led her to a table for two in the back corner and pulled out a chair facing the Eiffel tower, gesturing for her to sit. She did, with a light blush, and he gently pushed her in before seating himself. _'I could get used to this,_' she thought. Being treated like a worthy princess or something along those lines was a nice change.

"It seems chivalry _isn't _dead," she giggled. "Thanks, Luka."

"Of course," he smiled gently. "You deserve to be treated with care and respect."

She didn't know how to respond to a compliment like that, and chose to look deep into her menu as her face continued to heat up. He took no offense, knowing she would clam up when she was shy or nervous. Besides, he could still hear her heart song, and it was a happier melody than it had been in a long time. Even if she didn't consider him romantically still, he was just happy she was letting him spoil her a little.

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again**

"May I take your order?" a waitress asked, getting a notepad and pencil ready.

"I'll have a duck confit sandwich and a cappuccino please," Luka ordered.

"Can I please get a chicken salad with a glass of red wine?" Marinette asked, folding her menu.

Once the waitress left, Luka decided to tease her a little bit. "Since when do you order alcohol? It's _so _grown up."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm an adult," she rolled her eyes. "And look who's talking. You're _21_. A fossil!"

"Yeah, I'm ancient," he laughed.

She felt like she hadn't heard someone laugh at her sarcastic teasing in a long time. Adrien never really understood, normally taking the things she said to heart. She never blamed him – he'd been raised secluded, but after a while, she just closed off that side of her.

Now seeing someone laugh about something that wasn't even particularly funny… It was a nice feeling.

"So, what's new with you?" he asked sincerely, resting his face on his propped-up hand.

"We've been hanging out enough recently for you to know," she replied. "Same old stuff. Designing for you guys and random people on the internet, helping my parents in the bakery…"

"Are you going to apply for college for the upcoming year?"

"I'll be sending an application to a few places on Friday. I have the recommendations from Mr. Agreste and Mme. Bourgeois, so I'm sure I'll get into at least one of them," she explained. "I'll be glad to go back to school."

"Said no one ever," Luka joked.

"I'm serious. Even with the little bit of designing I do, I'm starting to get bored. My parents don't need my help _that _much, and I took time off so I could discover who I am, but it looks like this is all there is," she sighed.

The man leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "That's not exactly a _bad _thing. You're still smart, funny, brave, talented, and loving. You're one of the most exceptional people I've ever met, and that hasn't changed the entire time I've known you."

"T-thanks," she blushed. "You're pretty great yourself. How do you stay so cool even when life wants to drag you down?"

"Well, you have to just go with the flow. I believe everything in life has its purpose. It either leaves you with lessons or gifts and even if it makes you feel bad, it will always get better," he explained. "You're optimistic with everything and have a knack for solving any problem that comes your way, so I know you will get through anything life throws at you."

"I know, but after everything… I'm just starting to get on the positive side again," she revealed.

Luka reached over the table and softly took her hand. "It will be okay in the end. Trust me."

He retracted his hand when the waitress came back with their meals. She couldn't help but trust his words. He'd never let her down before, and she knew he would do his absolute best to prevent that from ever happening. A few butterflies began to stir in her stomach as she continued to look at him. Maybe this was a great idea after all, and she could learn to believe in love again.

**You said you never met one girl who  
Had as many James Taylor records as you, but I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy, but I do**

Marinette took a sip of her wine, listening intently as he talked about his recent solo gigs. He was still with Kitty Section as they had a signed record contract now, but he played by himself at random bars and cafes on the side. He liked both, and she promised to attend more of his solo acts.

"My next one is at the coffee house just down the block from you, actually. You should come by. It's on Friday," he invited.

"I'll definitely come! Do you mind if I invite Alya too?"

"Go ahead. Music is better when it's shared." He stopped and thought for a moment. "Speaking of shared music, have you seen Jagged Stone recently?"

"No, not really. I haven't heard from him since I designed his latest poster two months ago. I think he's really trying to get that album finished," she answered. "I'm super excited for it, though. Just another to add to my collection!"

"Your collection of Jagged Stone is just about as extensive as mine," Luka laughed. "It's like competition at this point. I've never met anyone else who has so much merch."

She played with her hair bashfully. "I guess it isn't really fair that a lot of it has been sent as thanks for my work."

"I get some of that too for jamming with him, so we're on even playing ground," he revealed. "I guess it doesn't help in my case that I gave you that guitar pick when we first met. I do have more, but it added to yours."

She thought back to that day and blushed. In her memories, she could see how obviously entranced with her he was. "Yeah…"

"Back then seemed like such a blur, even though it wasn't really busy for me," he continued to talk. "I had a lot of fun with you guys, especially you. I was pretty sad when you stopped coming over as much."

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Seeing her reaction, he waved his hands defensively. "No, no, I'm not upset. I understand that your time with Adrien was rare, and that he wasn't my biggest fan once he found out I also liked you. You guys also got pretty busy in school, so even the rest of the group started coming by less."

"Wow, I didn't know that. It must've gotten pretty lonely," she apologised.

"It was, but I heard you might've been even lonelier…" he trailed off for a moment before perking up. "Anyways, I _have _to tell you what Juleka did the other day."

As he went on, the dark shadows in her mind telling her there would be no love other than Adrien started fading. It was too soon still, she knew, but the more time they spent talking at the table, the more she was sure he could melt all her problems and cares away with that sweet smile of his.

**But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again**

**And we walk down the block to my car  
And I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies  
That your family watches  
Every single Christmas and I won't  
Talk about that  
And for the first time  
What's past is past**

Before they knew it, hours had passed, and it was due time to go home. Being the gentleman he was, he volunteered to walk her home. He apparently owed his sister a pastry for some sort of bet, so he would be saying hello to her parents as well. Marinette knew they would be happy to see him – they always liked him and were ecstatic to find out he was the one she went out with.

A part of her still felt guilty. The breakup with Adrien was almost a year ago, but was it too soon to move on? And was it alright for her to be with _Luka_? She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she hurt him in any way. Despite not having really been around for years, she considered him to be one of her closest friends.

As she tried to voice her worries, he decided to ask a question. "Hey, have you ever seen _Jaws _on a boat before?"

"I'm not really a huge fan of horror movies," she admitted.

"I know, but it's kind of cool. We always bring out the projector and put up a sheet to watch movies at our house. Would you be more interested in a Christmas movie at this time of year? They're a lot less scary," he teased.

"It's way too early for Christmas movies!" she laughed.

"Even when it's snowy out we put on a movie and watch from inside. It's kind of a tradition now for my family to bring out the sleeping bags and hot chocolate on Christmas."

"I'd love to join sometime," she blushed. "I never realised that we haven't watched any movies at your place in all the years we've been hanging out."

He shrugged. "Most of the time, music is the focus there. Also, not many people would want to lay on a messy deck."

"Mmm, disorder isn't _that _bad sometimes," she mused.

"Mom's gotten a little better. She'll at least let us tidy up the spaces we want to hang out in since… _The incident_," he said ominously.

"What happened?"

"Ivan tripped over something and took out the railing on his way into the canal."

She burst out laughing, having to stop walking. "No way! I remember him being injured, but no one would tell me why."

"He was embarrassed and we felt bad. It was long enough ago, though," he winked. "He probably would appreciate if you didn't tell Alya."

"It _would _end up on her blog, so the secret's safe with me," she promised.

"You're an honorable girl, Marinette," he smiled.

She blushed and fiddled with her fingers, unsure of how to respond. He was always super nice to her, and the positive attention with no expectations left her feeling lighter. Thinking harder on it, she knew if they started dating, he wouldn't suddenly change. He really was a great person.

They neared the bakery and she found herself wishing that the day would go longer. She wanted to spend more time with him. The laid-back, no restrictions, caring and sweet person that he was felt like the opposite of what she was getting over. It was something new and welcome, and she could just _feel _the affection he had for her with every interaction.

"I haven't seen your parents in a while. I wonder if they'll recognise me," he said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Of course! They really like you, and you also don't look very different than three years ago," she assured. "You haven't changed that much on the inside either. You're just as nice and… Very calming to be around." She felt her face grow hot and looked down at the ground bashfully. "I-if you want, could we do this again?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see him beaming down at her. "You're asking me for another date?"

"Y-yes," she stammered. "If you're okay with it- "

She was interrupted by him picking her up in a hug and spinning her, which she took as a 'yes'. She'd forgotten how strong he really was, having lifted her a few times in the past over his head with ease. He suddenly stopped and put her down, backing away and rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I kinda got carried away there…"

"It's alright," she assured.

Gaining every bit of confidence she had, she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for today. It was really fun."

"Anytime, really," he replied with a soft smile. "Oh, and don't forget to come see me play on Friday. I'll text you the details on it."

"Sounds good," she agreed. They went in her bakery and said hello to her parents, Luka being immediately squeezed in a bear hug by her father. After he ordered something by recommendation, he left with a promise to call her later.

As she watched him leave with a smile on her face, she couldn't help but think things could really work out this time. Maybe it wasn't going to be as hard as she thought for a new love to begin.

**'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
Then on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again**

**Then on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again.**

* * *

Hi everyone! I'm fairly new to this fandom but I love the Lukanette ship so much.

To all those who are waiting for the next chapter of Exceptions... I'm working on it, I promise! These quick stories are helping with my editing block and I should be back on schedule for February.

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous, and the song is Begin Again by Taylor Swift.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
